


Couples Therapy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Great Leopold, now everyone thinks I have violent tendencies."





	Couples Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Hogan has a great game idea.”

CJ and the women came out of the kitchen to join the men in the den. They were likely talking politics and pretending not to…it got very quiet as CJ approached. Two Saturdays a month, the friends got together at the Naval Observatory for an early dinner and a game of some sort. The election was over, Santos-McGarry was staying in the White House, and on a chilly night in early January, Hogan had a game.

“What is it?” Leo reached for his cranberry apple juice as CJ joined him on the couch.

“It’s called Couples Therapy.” Hogan replied.

She sat at Josh’s feet, which CJ did not like too much considering she was at least six months pregnant.

“I don’t like the name.” Toby said.

“It will be fun.” Nora said.

“Fun for the women, probably. Fun for us, I'm not too sure.”

“Just tell them what it is Hogan.” CJ said.

Each person in the room would write a few questions on scraps of paper. The questions had to be personal, intimate. They went into the proverbial hat and were pulled out and answered truthfully. Then the person picked another person in the room to answer the same question. It went around until all the questions were answered.

“I have a pad, I’ll tear off scraps of paper.” CJ said.

“When we say intimate, what are we talking about?” Cliff Calley asked.

“Well no one cares what color socks you prefer.” Josh replied.

They laughed.

“I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Leo said.

“I agree.” Toby replied.

“Gee, I'm shocked. Look, we’ve all known each other for years. Most of this stuff will be known. There is nothing wrong with a little revelation.”

“There are rules.” Hogan said. “1, nothing learned tonight can be used against the people you love. 2, all answers must be truthful. 3, all questions must be answered, no passing off. 4, whoever doesn’t want to participate leaves now. Once the game starts, we are in it until the end.”

“Oh well, I’ll just…”

Toby went to get up and Nora took hold of his wrist. He looked at her, recognizing the look. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Nora…”

“A little truth never hurt Toby. Sit down, this will be fun.”

Toby sighed, taking his seat again. The truth hurt all the time and nothing about this game sounded fun. All the men begrudgingly agreed to play the game the women wanted. All except Josh, he seemed to have been here before and had no problem exposing pieces of himself to everyone. Hogan really had him wrapped. So now five couples were getting ready to take what some already perceived to be a relationship that was excessively close, to the next level. CJ began ripping off scraps of paper and passing them around.

“How do we always end up like this?” Charlie asked as Zoey handed him paper. “Whatever happened to Monopoly and Trivial Pursuit?”

“Agreed.” Leo muttered. He only contributed one question to the game, folding the paper in half and throwing it in the basket on the coffee table.

Everyone threw a couple of pieces of paper in, which would be enough to get a nice game going. CJ shook the basket a bit and put it back. Everyone looked at it like a bomb.

“Well Leo,” Cliff said. “It’s your house. Why don’t you start us off?”

“Of course.” Leo reached for a piece of paper, opened it up and groaned. CJ took it from him and smiled.

“What is your ultimate sexual fantasy.” She read off the paper.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Toby muttered.

“Whoever wrote this is on my list.” Leo said.

“You have to answer truthfully Uncle Leo.”

Leo took a deep breath. What the hell was he thinking even begrudgingly agreeing to this?

“OK fine. I would…Jesus. I want to watch another woman make love to CJ.”

He said it so fast they had to struggle to keep it up. CJ just laughed.

“Who?” Josh asked.

“Hey, I answered truthfully. Next question.”

“You have to pick someone else to answer the question.” Josh said.

“Oh right. Nora.”

“Mine is a bit silly. It’s this fantasy of fast cars, maybe we’re the good guys, maybe not. But I want to have sex while driving on a curvy road in a sports car. Like a Steve McQueen movie.” She laughed, covering her eyes. “See, I told you it was silly. I am not sure how the answer to this question can't be.”

“Is Toby Steve McQueen?” Hogan asked.

“Yeah.” The Vice-President’s Chief of Staff replied.

“I don’t think its silly Nora.” Josh said. “It’s cool.”

Nora smiled, pulling a piece of paper from the basket.

“When did you know your partner was the one? It was the second we shook hands.”

“Really?” Zoey asked.

“Absolute love at first sight. It was not as if I didn’t know who Toby Ziegler was…I was excited about meeting him. When we shook hands, I just knew. I thought I was dead wrong,” she laughed. “But I still knew. Catching him was a serious challenge. Luckily, I have never backed down from a challenge.”

“I have to say being pursued has never been better.”

Josh rolled his eyes.

“Lucky for you that Nora has guts of steel.” He said. “You definitely didn’t make it easy for her.”

“Cliff, you answer the question.” Nora said.

“When we were trying to get all the Congressman together for the stem cell vote. I liked Donna before that, but with all that happened, I just felt it was never going to be right. So I figured I would ask her out, she would turn me down, and I would go on. There was nothing to lose. She said yes. The rest is history.”

“You thought I would say no?” Donna asked.

“Yeah. So much had already happened. You certainly didn’t owe me a thing.”

“Luckily you were wrong.” Zoey said in a dreamy tone.

“Yeah. Do I pull a question now?”

CJ held out the basket and Cliff took a scrap of paper.

“It says words you regret.”

Cliff took a deep breath and looked at Donna.

“Be honest.” The blonde said.

He looked around the room, not feeling at all comfortable. He and Donna had been married for two and a half years and he was the head of White House Counsel but Cliff still felt as if he didn’t belong to her tight knit group of friends. He took hold of Donna’s hand and squeezed.

“I told her that I would never trust her again. I called her a liar and I still regret that.”

“Why?” CJ asked.

“I think the answer to that is easy enough CJ.” he said.

“What was the fight about?” CJ asked.

“CJ, that’s none of your business. We don’t tell people what we fight about.” Leo said.

“Sorry.”

“It’s OK. I answered truthfully. Charlie, I'm giving the question to you.”

“Is this something I said to Zoey?”

Hogan nodded. She asked Josh to get her a glass of chocolate milk; she’d seen some in the refrigerator. He said he didn’t want to miss Charlie’s answer.

‘There is no answer. I walked out on her; that is what I regret. Zoey and I didn’t fight a lot…we don’t fight a lot. Anyway, she asked me to stay and I kept walking. I don’t know if she knows but that moment hurt me almost as much as it hurt her. To this day, I never walk out of the room if we are having a heated discussion.”

“Get my milk Lyman.” Hogan said.

Josh went off to the kitchen as Charlie picked out a piece of paper.  
“Sex you regret. Oh dear God.” He ran his fingers over his face. “Do I have to answer this?”

“Yes.” Hogan took the milk Josh offered and he sat back on the couch.

“OK, I will not say her name, but I met her at St. Elmo’s a couple of times and we slept together.”

“What's so bad about that?” Toby asked.

“I didn’t even know her last name. Zoey and I were over and I needed to explore. I was doing it to see how it would make me feel. I definitely did not like the answer. What about you Toby?”

“I slept with a woman when I was married.”

CJ gasped; Leo and Nora looked at her.

“My marriage was falling apart and I understand what you mean Charlie. You are just trying to feel something. Guilt and hatred of yourself are better than emptiness.”

“I would have to disagree.” CJ said.

“That’s fine with me.” Toby said.

“Did you think about how the woman felt Toby? Did either of you?”

“No.” Charlie shook his head.

“CJ, don’t come at me with the morality issue. I do not need to remind you of some of the less than moral things you’ve done over the years.”

“Are you trying to throw something in my face? Do it, say what you need to say.”

“I don’t need to say anything.” Toby picked up another piece of paper. “When did you say ‘I love you’ for the first time. January 2002, while watching The Mirror Has Two Faces…I still hate that movie. I made her wait too long but I did it right.”

“Yeah you did.” Nora replied, smiling. “It was perfect Tobes, because it was you.” She squeezed his hand.

“Thank you sugar. What about you Hogan?”

“Heatwave of 2007. Josh was overworked and completely frazzled; what else is new. I had him over, had this romantic evening planned. I just said it. It wasn’t even planned…I meant it though. It dumbfounded him.”

“I recovered.” Josh replied.

“About a half hour later. Did every woman say it first?”

“Yeah.” They said in unison.

“Of course we did.” Zoey added. “Charlie fell off the bed.”

“Not me.” CJ said. “Leo told me on the car ride from Manchester to DC. Talk about dumbfounded.”

“You cried.” Leo replied.

“Shut up. I did not cry OK. Tears may have pooled, I can admit that, but I did not cry.”

“I'm not buying it.” Josh said.

“No one asked you smartass. Hogan, pull a piece of paper.”

“OK, I hope this next one is a bit edgier.” Hogan said, reaching into the basket.

“That makes one of us.” Toby said.

He was starting to feel antsy. A cigar to go with his bourbon would make him feel a bit better, but that wouldn’t be good for Nora. Still, he was ready to chew off his own foot to escape.

“I really need a cigar.” He whispered to his wife. “I have one in my pocket.”

“OK.” Nora replied.

“Are you going to be alright sugar?”

“I’ll just move next to Leo.”

Nora got up, moving to the other couch and sitting down next to the Vice-President. Toby lit up; CJ turned on the ceiling fan.

“What is with you and cigar smoke Nora?” Josh asked.

“It makes me sick to my stomach. What is your question Hogan?”

“Something no one knows about you, maybe even your partner. Ouch.”

CJ lit a cigarette and wondered what her niece’s answer would be.

“Unfortunately, this one,” she poked the top of Josh’s head. “knows everything about me. Um, junior year of college I had a nervous breakdown. I was diagnosed with depression, had two years of therapy in Poughkeepsie, and have been on medications ever since. I don’t tell many people about it because everyone will look at you different. Everyone expects something of you. You expect something of yourself…it’s a sign of your weakness.”

“Depression is not a sign of weakness.” Donna said. “It’s a medical condition like Tourette’s or Parkinson’s Disease.”

“Yeah, but its mental.” Zoey said. “Lots of people use it as an excuse for their behavior or just fake having it altogether. Not to say that you are Hogan.”

“I would give anything to be the all-American girl most people think I am.”

“No offense kid, but all-American girls don’t get pregnant out of wedlock and marry guys 20 years their senior.”

Hogan looked at him with wide blue eyes and a silence fell over the room. Then she giggled, sounding just like her aunt in a moment of levity. She leaned to kiss his cheek.

“See Toby, you are the voice of reason. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Uncle Leo, I'm giving the question to you.”

“Is passing allowed in this game?”

“If I answered sex you regret, you can answer this one.”

“I'm a lot older than you Charlie…I have a lot of secrets.”

“Just don’t reveal something I don’t know in front of everyone.” CJ said.

“Claudia Jean, you wanted to play the game so you have to abide by the rules.”

They both sat on the couch, having no idea what he would say. She squeezed his knee, assuring him that everyone in the room could be trusted. He felt like a condemned man…didn’t they at least get a drink and a smoke before their demise.

“CJ abuses me. She slaps me around all the time.”

“Leo!” CJ exclaimed.

Nora and Donna started to laugh and Josh followed suit. Zoey giggled while Toby and Charlie shared a look.

“That is not true Uncle Leo.” Hogan said.

“It is true. When she gets angry, she is poised and ready for a fight. It is something you guys didn’t know.”

“Yet I can say I am not at all surprised.” Cliff replied.

“Shut up Cliff Calley.” CJ threw a pillow at him. “I only strike when provoked.”

“And I have no idea what will provoke her.”

Everyone laughed and CJ crossed her arms. Leo pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

“Great Leopold, now everyone thinks I have violent tendencies.”

“I can vouch for Leo’s fear.” Josh said.

“Ditto.” Charlie raised his hand.

CJ licked out her tongue, snuggling in her husband’s embrace. Leo pulled a piece of paper from the basket.

“The perfect night alone. As long as it is with CJ, nothing else matters.”

“That is so cute Uncle Leo. Could you be more specific?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh C'mon Leo,” CJ said. “At least tell them what you want to eat.”

Cliff spit out his beer and the whole room burst into laughter.

“Oh my God, that’s not what I meant!” CJ’s face turned the color of a tomato. “That came out wrong.”

“No, I don’t think it did.” Charlie replied.

“That was sooo embarrassing.” The Second Lady smiled.

“I just want to be alone.” Leo said. “No kids, no phones, no agents, no bulletproof glass. I've nearly forgotten what its like. How about you Zoey?”

“Pretty close to what you said…really being alone. Pizza, beer, James Bond if Charlie is nice to me. We call it the normal couple thing and we don’t get it very often. Well that was easy, let’s see if I can pick something more interesting.”

Zoey picked up a piece of paper as Charlie refilled her wine.

“The most insensitive thing your partner has ever done. Well, he’s chosen my father over me; lots of times.”

“That is not fair Zo. That was my job.”

“So you’ve said, about a billion times.”

Charlie sighed.

“I thought we’d moved past that time.”

“It didn’t ask me the most insensitive thing you did last week Charlie. It said ever and that was insensitive.”

“Working was insensitive? If I did not work for the President, we would have never met.”

“I understand that. All I did was answer the question. Don’t be so sensitive.”

“Sensitive?” Charlie’s voice went up an octave. He stopped and took a deep breath. “Forget it.”

“CJ, I'm giving you the question.”

Zoey’s blue eyes looked hard at her husband, moving a bit away from him on the sectional couch. Charlie just shared a look with Toby and opened another beer. He snaked his arm around Zoey’s shoulder, drawing her back. Sighing hard, she didn’t move again.

“My answer is easy.” CJ said, bringing the game back to the front burner. “He ran for Vice-President of the United States without talking to me.”

“How did that really make you feel?” Zoey asked.

Charlie looked at her. What the hell was she doing? You did not talk to CJ about that…it was an unspoken rule. The Second Lady wore a small smile. She knew what Zoey was doing; she needed affirmation. CJ had no problem giving it.

“Betrayed, fearful, angry. I dealt with a variety of emotions that I still deal with to this day. But anyone who ever said marriage is a cakewalk is a fucking liar.”

“Amen.” Nora held up her wineglass.

“I love Leo with all my heart and soul and I don’t have to remind him of that. That does not mean we won't fight, scream, and say things that we regret.”

“Why bother then?” Zoey pressed.

“Easy doesn’t mean better Zoey and when you get a little more mature you will know that. There are moments of pure bliss that I would never give up for anything. It’s real, true, painful, and very pleasurable. When the thought of walking out the door feels worse than a bullet in your chest, you keep fighting.”

Without another word, she reached into the basket and pulled out a question.

“Oh this is a good one. Something about your partner that makes you melt.”

“I want to take this opportunity to say, anything beyond PG-13 is not necessary.” Toby said.

“You guys always seem to think my sex life is an interesting topic of conversation. You probably already know the answer.”

“Well I don’t.” Hogan said.

CJ laughed.

“It is his kisses; definitely his kisses. Not on my lips…that’s passé. My neck, my shoulders…”

“I'm agreeing with Toby here.” Cliff chimed in.

“He sucks on my earlobes. Does that count as a kiss?”

The women agreed that it did.

“I think what you are trying to say here is anything Leo does with his mouth makes you melt.”

“That’s it exactly Donna. So you can answer the question too.”

“His laugh. His full-blown laugh, like when we watch The History of the World, Part I. When I tell him stories about Wisconsin. I can always get him to laugh like that. I love his laugh.” She reached into the basket. “A major hurdle you and your partner overcame. Where do I start? Ways and Means, Judiciary, diary reading, impeachment trials, breaking up, blowing up, a really bad slip up…we have Lifetime TV movie written all over us.”

“Poppy Montgomery would play Donna.” Cliff added.

“I have not figured out who would play my honey.”

“He has that cute dorky thing going.” Nora said. “That look was a lot more prevalent in the 80s.”

“Matthew Broderick maybe.” Hogan said.

“I like that.” Donna nodded. “Yeah, Matthew Broderick. Josh?”

“Huh?”

“A major hurdle.”

“Being separated for nine months was hard. Its not like I thought about straying; I was just used to being close to her. We’ve had so many hurdles…I don’t think we are done overcoming them. Its worth every second.”

“Why?” CJ asked.

Josh looked at her with intense brown eyes.

“I did not love until I met Hogan. I may have thought I did but I did not. We have hard times but those make the good times that much gooder.”

“Eloquent.” Toby said with a smirk. “Pick a question.”

“A sexy guilty pleasure, with or without your partner.” Josh said, looking at the paper.

“Who came up with these questions?” Toby asked. “This is not how you get to know someone. Some of these things are downright silly.”

“I'm not afraid to answer it.” Josh replied

“Truly, that is what I am afraid of.” Toby mumbled.

“I dance around the apartment to Tina Turner songs in Hogan’s underwear.”

“Oh my God!” Hogan hopped up on the couch and covered his mouth. “Lyman! Jesus!”

CJ and Nora laughed, leaning against each other. Leo covered his eyes, Toby gulped his bourbon, Cliff moved over on the couch, and Charlie just looked at his best friend.

“What kind of underwear?” Charlie asked.

“Bikinis. The occasional high cut brief.”

“Please stop.” Toby covered his ears.

“Uncover your ears Toby. I'm giving you the question.”

“This should be fun.” Nora whispered to CJ. They both smiled.

The former Communications Director looked ready to kill. His eyes connected with his wife’s and he knew she was not shy about what his answer might be.

“I don’t know how to answer that. I'm guilty about nothing.”

“Nice answer Tobus.”

“Thanks.”

“Answer the question.” Josh demanded.

“OK, OK. A joint, Stairway to Heaven on vinyl, Wild Turkey, and my wife in a pair of skimpy underwear. Are you happy now?”

“Are you kidding?” Leo asked.

“We’re supposed to answer truthfully Mr. Vice-President.”

“I never saw you as a Zeppelin fan.” Leo replied.

Toby smirked, reaching into the basket.

“Song that never fails to make you think of your partner. Now that is a good question.”

“Its mine.” Zoey volunteered.

“Hmm. Well, there are many songs that fit that bill.” Toby laughed, stroking his beard. “The first one that pops into my head is Bootylicious. Oh God…it’s by that girl group whose name I can't recall right now. Definitely brings up thoughts of my wife.”

“What is she wearing in these thoughts?” CJ asked.

“No comment. Cliff, answer the question.”

“Huh?”

He had been ignored most of the game and that suited him just fine.

“The song that makes you think of me.” Donna said, smiling.

“Oh, OK. Wild Horses.”

“The Stones?” Leo asked.

“No. A band called The Sundays has a version.”

Zoey gasped.

“I love that song.” She and Hogan said in unison.

“It is the song that reminds me most of Donna, and how I feel about her.”

“That’s sweet.” Nora said.

He nodded, putting his arm around her.

“I have a very sweet side to me. I hide it under my Republican veneer.”

“Oh my God, you're a Republican?” Josh asked incredulously.

They all laughed as Cliff picked the next question.

“The most extravagant thing you’ve done for your partner, or vice versa. I don’t do extravagance; that’s the truth. I love to do simple things for Donna…her favorite candy bar, movie night, doing her laundry. I like simplicity and I think Donna does too.”

“All that not to answer the question.” CJ said, getting a few laughs. “You are such a Republican. There has to be something Cliff Calley.”

“Her engagement ring, I guess. I almost thought it would be too much but I couldn’t leave without it. Happy, Claudia Jean?”

“Yes, thank you. Who are you passing the question to?”

Cliff pointed to Nora.

“Toby risked embarrassing himself in front of a lot of people to propose to me. I think that was pretty extravagant.”

“Didn’t you turn him down?” Zoey asked.

“You never told us why.” Josh said.

“Not everything is your business.” Toby grumbled.

“I was scared.” Nora replied, taking a piece of paper. “We both had failed marriages in our back pocket and I loved him too much to risk another.”

“I'm glad you got over that.” CJ said.

“Me too. Now I get to tell the world about the silliest thing my partner does.”

“Be gentle sugar pie.”

She could not stop smiling. Toby did so many silly things, but that was private Toby and Nora didn’t know if she wanted to share him with the rest of the world.

“When he has a really hard day he likes to dance around to disco songs. He shakes off all the bad things with some KC and the Sunshine Band. Depending on how things go, he might even sing along.”

“OK, I definitely didn’t see you as a KC fan.” Leo said.

“Maybe Donna Summer.” Josh added.

“I like them both, thank you very much. There are many, many sides to Toby Ziegler people. All of them extremely interesting.”

“Mmm hmm. CJ, what silly things does Leo do?”

“One time he put on one of my sexy nightgowns and did a striptease.”

Everyone started laughing and Leo looked at his wife with wide eyes.

“OK CJ, I am positive that you could have found something other than that to say.”

“It was silly sweetie; it was cute.”

“It was personal.” Leo replied.

“Josh dances in Hogan’s underwear regularly.” Toby said. “You only did it once.”

“Well…”

“Thank you Toby.” Leo covered his wife’s mouth. “Your turn again CJ…let us pray this question doesn’t make me have to enter witness protection.”

“OK. Best sex you ever had, excluding your partner.”

Nora did the Dragnet music and the two women laughed.

“You spoke too soon.” Charlie said.

“I will answer this but I refuse to go into detail, I will not elaborate, and I won't say a word if you don’t agree to it.”

There were a few moments of silence before they all agreed.

“It was Toby.”

“I knew it.” Josh said.

“Shut up.” Nora threw a pillow at him.

“Why don’t you answer the question smartass.” CJ said.

“I would have to say Amy because we were doing it the longest. Hogan is my all-time favorite.”

“If I were sleeping with a 25 year old she would be my favorite too.” Leo replied.

“Watch it mister.” CJ hit his arm.

“See, abuse. Everyone saw that right?”

They laughed as Josh picked another question.

“Sex with someone in the room other than your partner. Hands down, Nora.”

“You wish.” Toby said.

“Thanks honey. I'm flattered.”

“What about you Leo?” Josh asked.

“What about me?”

“Answer the question.”

“No.”

“Uncle Leo…”

“My wife, who has to be excluded, her two closest friends, or two girls I love like my own? I'm not answering.”

“What am I?” Cliff asked. “Chop liver.”

Nora fell over laughing and everyone followed suit.

“No one said it had to be a woman, Leopold.” CJ replied when the laughter died down.

“Toby then.”

“Leo, I'm touched.”

“Anything else would feel too skeevy. Anyway, I hear the talk…you da man.”

“Ditto my friend.”

They leaned across the table, bumping fists. CJ just rolled her eyes. Who would have ever thought the two of them would be so tight? Wasn’t it funny how things changed in twelve years?

“This whole experience is quite traumatic.” Leo said. “I need to excuse myself for a moment. Anybody want anything?”

“Whatever soda you have is good.” Hogan replied. “No diet!” she called to his back.

Leo gave the thumbs up, going into the kitchen.

“You think he is trying to climb out the kitchen window and run to a safe haven?” Charlie asked after a while.

“I would, except this place is locked down like Fort Knox. He has got nowhere to go so he will be back.”

Nora got up, climbed over the coffee table and landed in her husband’s lap. That got a few laughs.

“How you doing there speechwriter?”

“Still ticking. Is the smell…?”

She took a cigarette from her pack and lit it.

“Its fine but I will smoke this cigarette to cover it even more.”

“Can I have a kiss? I need some love sugar.”

“Aw, poor Tobias.” Nora caressed his face and kissed him softly. 

Leo came back, handing Hogan a glass of Vanilla Coke before sitting next to his wife. CJ’s back rested on the arm of the couch and she threw her long legs across Leo’s lap. His hand rested between her thighs.

“What's next?” he asked.

“You are Leopold. Go for it.”

He took a deep breath.

“OK. Something you wish your partner did not do. Oh uh, that’s a loaded question. I wish CJ did not have the same temperament I did. It leads to more trouble than I could even describe. I get pissed, she gets pissed, and we just go at it. An argument that would last the average couple a half hour can turn into a marathon for us.”

“A week or so.” CJ replied.

“Yeah. So I wish sometimes that we weren’t so alike in that sense. What about you Donna?”

“I have the opposite view…Cliff is too rational sometimes. I just want to let go and blow off steam and Cliff is just calm. Hell, I think that pisses me off more. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose.”

“I do not.” Cliff said. “I have control of my emotions, not always to my advantage. It’s not as if I have not yelled.”

“Honestly sometimes we want to piss you guys off so bad you go ballistic.” Hogan said. “We want that emotion; we want the feelings.”

“Be careful what you wish for kiddo.” Leo said. “Once you have unleashed it, it may be hard to control.”

“Should I take a question or is this game over?” Cliff asked.

“You wish.” Zoey said. “It’s your turn Cliff.”

“If you only had one hour of free time a day, how would you spend it with the person you love? Hell, Donna and I are lucky for one hour.”

They all knew that to be true. Especially since everyone was a parent now. Dividing time between work, family, and spouse caused a lot of burnout. It took a toll on the strongest individual.

“I would play with Chandler for a half hour and then make love to my wife. They may spill over an hour.”

“Brag much.” Josh replied.

“Yes I do. What would you do CJ?”

“Ice cream, pajamas, Canadian football. Leo loves to tell me all the rules, even though we have been watching together now for about a decade. I would love to waste an hour, just the two of us.”

“You two get no time together, do you?” Cliff asked.

“Not really. I don’t think we ever have, though sometimes I think that’s how we’ve stayed married so long.”

“We don’t have time to get on each other’s nerves.” Leo finished.

“I flushed Leo’s cell phone once.” CJ said.

“When?” Josh asked, laughing.

“Wasn’t that in Greece?” Toby asked.

“Mmm hmm. He dragged me on some European thing and was away the whole time. I got pissed at some Athens Hilton and flushed his cell phone down the toilet.”

“That’s what I mean by temperament.” Leo replied.

CJ took one of the few pieces of paper left in the basket.

“Describe your husband’s inner dork. Hmm, five words people…New York Times Crossword puzzle. This man has turned into an art form. Yes, he still calls to tell them when they have the answers wrong, or the spelling. He won't let me touch the thing; he is like a kid with a beloved toy. Then there are the pundits…he talks to the television. Watching him watch This Week is like an amusement park ride. It all makes me smile. He truly is adorable. What about Josh, Hogan?”

“Josh knows all the Vice-Presidents and what years they served. He knows every Supreme Court Justice and all the Constitutional amendments in order…word for word. I won't even get into his obsession with Anderson Cooper and Degrassi: The Next Generation.”

“Hey, that is quality Canadian television and I just have a bi-curious crush on Anderson. Its harmless really.” Josh defended his TV choices.

“Whatever man.” She pushed Josh’s forehead gently with her hand. “My turn, my turn. Ooh, the sexiest thing your partner does.” Hogan smiled as Josh leaned his head on her shoulder. “My answer is pretty tame, but it is true. Josh’s full blown smile, when all his dimples come out; it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. It is even better when he’s butt naked.”

“Thank you sweetie.” He kissed her.

“You're welcome honey. What's your answer Donna?”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to think of just one thing. There are so many things that come together to create this atomic bomb of sexiness. I guess.” She blushed.

“Like what?” Leo asked, though he was not sure if he wanted to know.

“I knew you were into this game.” CJ whispered.

“Am not.”

“Well, he is totally cute to start. I love talking to him because he makes me laugh, and makes me smile. He is a good kisser and I love being hugged by him. He makes me feel loved every minute of every day, and that is probably the sexiest thing of all. So that is my answer.”

Cliff handed her the piece of paper and she opened it.

“This one is different. If you weren’t doing this, what would you be doing?”

“Finally we get to my question.” Leo said.

“I like it.” Charlie said.

“What would you be doing Donna?” Josh asked.

“I really don’t know. When I walked into the Bartlet for America storefront, I knew I was on my last chance. I knew I wanted to make a difference. So, if Bartlet would have lost…it seems silly to think about all those years later. I wasn’t going back to Madison. Josh and I would’ve put our heads together and thought of something.”

“For sure.” Josh replied.

“I liked politics; I liked the feeling it gave me. I wanted to be one of the good guys and now I am. What about you CJ?”

“No doubt I would have been a PR shark. Selling my soul to the machine until I looked in the mirror one day and did not recognize myself. I probably would have a nervous breakdown, ala Howard Beale, packed it all in, went back to Dayton and started a small business, perhaps a bookstore. I would to meet a handsome stranger and have my heart opened like a cantaloupe. Live happily ever after with everything I ran away from in the first place.”

“I have handsome stranger potential.” Leo said.

“You certainly do Mr. Vice-President.”

CJ took his face in her hands, pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Children in the room.” Charlie covered Zoey’s eyes.

“Oh yeah right. I've seen worse…I've done worse.” She said.

“OK, godfather in the room.” Leo covered his eyes.

CJ smiled, squeezing his hand. “Two questions left.” She closed her eyes and reached into the basket. “I wonder which one I have.”

“Just read it so we can get this torture over with.” Toby said.

“Yeah, yeah. It says what would make you leave. Leave what…Leo?”

“Yeah.” Hogan replied. “That is my question.”

“Wow. I don’t know the answer to that.”

“What if he hit you?” Zoey asked.

“He would never do that, and if he did I would kick his ass. Walking out on a marriage, a strong marriage, I just don’t know how to answer. If he had a long term affair I would leave. If he lied to my face I would leave. If he fell off the wagon and refused to get help I would leave. If he hurt our children I would leave.”

“That’s a good answer for someone who didn’t know how to answer.” Josh said.

“Thank you. Leo would never do any of those things though,” she held him close. “He is not that type of man. Sparky, what would you say?”

“I always thought it would be adultery. I don’t see it happening but temptation is not above any human being. I also don’t think someone falling is worth walking out on them. I don’t have an answer because if you love someone you fight for what you have with them. Of course, I could just be young and dumb.”

“You're right.” Toby said. “Nora always says that some things really are that simple. If you're young and dumb Charlie, we all need to be that way sometimes.”

“Here, here.” Hogan agreed. “The last question is yours Charlie.”

The Deputy Chief of Staff took the last piece of paper.

“If you could change something from your past, what would it be? That’s another departure from the way this game has gone thus far.”

“Departure from some of these questions is a good thing.” Leo replied.

“Yeah, I guess so. I would not have asked my mother to switch shifts that day. But everything happens for a reason and if she had not been killed, I wouldn’t have needed the messenger job to take care of my sister. When you attempt to modify things, good or bad, it changes much more than that one thing. So I say I would not have had my mother switch shifts but unfortunately the question is moot. What about you Nora, what do you think?”

“It doesn’t always have to be moot. I would not have gone to Lindsey Pierce’s senior sendoff. I didn’t want to go anyway but peer pressure is a bitch. I don’t think it would have changed the course of my life if I stayed home but it would have changed the next five years or so. So that is my answer.”

Toby rubbed her back and she silently thanked him.

“What happened at that party?”

“You can truly be an idiot Josh.” CJ replied. “Just remain quiet.”

“Oh.” The answer dawned on him. “I'm sorry Nora.”

“Its OK honey.” She squeezed his shoulder.

“Well it is over people and everyone made it through alright.” Hogan said. “Did you like it?”

“No.” Toby shook his head.

“Anyone other than Grouchy Smurf?”

“I think personal things are called personal things for a reason.” Leo said. “I like to try everything once and once is enough for Couples Therapy.”

“I liked it.” Donna said.

CJ and Nora liked it too. Charlie thought some people’s answers were too revealing but with the proper questions it could be a fun and interesting game. It turned out to be less painful than he imagined. Zoey was surprisingly quiet. Everyone looked at Cliff.

“The questions people posed were more interesting to me than the answers.” He said.

“OK, that was a good night. Now everyone get out of my house.”

They all laughed, getting up and gathering their things. CJ began to spruce up; Nora and Charlie jumped in to help. Josh went to the closet to get coats. Toby stretched, looking at his boss.

“How is it that we always get sucked into things like this?” he asked.

“Because we live in a democracy Tobias. Majority rules.”

“You’re the one with the power…we gotta change that.”

Leo smiled. His wife came out of the kitchen and he put his arm around her.

“I had a great time tonight. Everyone drive safe, I think its raining now.”

She started passing around hugs and kisses. She kissed Hogan’s forehead and rubbed her belly.

“If you ever want to talk, come to me. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I know. Thanks CJ.”

“Let me talk to you.” Toby took a gentle hold of CJ’s wrist and walked with her into the corner.

“What's the matter?” she asked.

“I need to apologize for what happened earlier…the morality thing.”

“Well, its not like you mentioned my name or anything.”

“I know, but…”

“Forget it.”

“CJ…”

“Seriously, the past is the past. I mean it.” she hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Now get out of my house and get my best friend home safely.”

“I should be feeling some type of way for being pushed out of our best friendship without my knowledge or consent.”

“Don't feel bad. My husband is willing to have loving male sex with you.”

“There is that.” he kissed her. “Goodnight Mrs. McGarry.”

“Bye Tobus.”

Suddenly the house was empty. CJ flopped down on the couch and Leo sat beside her. She relaxed in his arms.

“Did you really mean you would never leave me?” he asked. “Because you walked out once.”

“Yes I did. I came back because I love you and you love me. We go through so much but in the end I can say that with assurance. Love makes you think of things you never would have before. It even makes you do stupid things.”

“I do love you Claudia Jean. More than anything.”

“Even though I abuse you?” She asked with a laugh.

“Even though you abuse me. I'm sure I deserve it sometimes. Living with me cannot be easy.”

“Its not. Nevertheless, its fun, and it is a learning experience. Til death do us part Leo.”

“Yeah.” He tilted her chin and kissed her. “Let’s go upstairs and get freaky.”

CJ laughed.

“Let’s go upstairs, go to sleep, wake up tomorrow and get freaky.”

“That sounds good.”

Leo stood up and held out his hands for her. CJ stood and they just held each other for a minute. It had been a revealing night and they just wanted to feel each other. Make sure they were still the same people they were before the night began.

“You could have told them it was Nancy, you know.” CJ said as they walked up the stairs hand and hand. “The sexual fantasy thing.”

“Um, I'm really thinking not. They already know too much about us…I would have never lived it down.”

“I always thought it was extremely sexy.” CJ closed the bedroom door, putting her arms around him. “Maybe you should tell me the story again.”

“So you don’t want to sleep before getting freaky Mrs. McGarry?”

“I am allowed to change my mind.”

“And I am allowed to be very, very excited about that. Telling this story is much more fun when we’re naked.”

CJ got undressed, helped her husband out of his clothes and slid under the covers. Leo was right behind her, cutting out the lights.

“Maybe Couples Therapy wasn’t so bad after all.” He murmured against her earlobe.

“We never needed a game Leopold…that’s just extra fun.”

***


End file.
